Lomelin
by girloncaffeine
Summary: Lomelin comes to Isengard for a chat with her old friend Saruman. He gives her an offer to join him and Sauron. Will she take his offer? It's pretty tempting!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

I own no Tolkien's characters, they are his as well as the places and the events. I only changed his story a bit.

And blah, blah, don't sue me, blah…

**Chapter 1**

**Welcome to Isengard!**

"This place stayed pretty much the same since I last visited it." She thought riding into Isengard on her grey stallion that started getting tired from the long ride.

"Orthanc- still standing in its full glory."

She saw the white wizard standing in the distance, on the balcony and then he suddenly disappeared.

"Saruman, you think you know him, but he still remains a mystery."

She mounted off her horse and took her grey hood off. Her hair was red, as the sun in the dusk, when it goes down. Her skin was white and her eyes grey, looking up at the tower.

"Where is that wizard?" She asked herself and in that particular moment, he showed himself on the top of the stairs.

"Lomelin." He said. "I've been expecting you."

"So I have heard. Your messenger told me you needed to talk to me. To discuss a delicate matter. Is this true?"

"While, yes." He said with a smile on his face, and started coming down the stairs slowly.

"What is it about?" She asked him suspiciously.

"Patience. Lomelin. Patience is the key."

He led her into his hall and the first thing she noticed was the Palantir, covered up. She went to it and tried to take off the robe.  
"Wait!" He warned her. "Move away from it!"

"Is this what I suspect it is?" She asked him with a spark in her eyes. "A Palantir? One of the seven lost stones? Where did you find it? I thought they were all lost."

"Sit down. I will tell you about it later. First I have to make you an offer that you cannot refuse."

She sat down on a chair and waited eagerly to see what he has to say.

"I know you, Lomelin, for how many years now?" He started.

"I don't know, I stopped counting the years some while ago." She smiled.

"And before that, I knew your father. He was a good friend. A loyal friend. Hard to find those today. He was an honorable elf lord. It is shame that he had to die like that. In a horrible way."

On the mention of her father's death she froze. She didn't like talking about that.

"Could you please tell me what this is all about? I don't have that much time." She said nervously.

"Calm down. Lomelin. I just wanted to tell you what a great lord of Eregion he was. Eregion, an elven realm between the mountains. Such a beautiful, but neglected place."

"What do you mean, neglected. We take good care of it."

"Yes, you do. But didn't you notice how you got overrun by other elven kingdoms. Everyone speaks of wonderful Rivendell, the mysterious Lorien and the great Mirkwood. And they often put Eregion aside."

She thought about his words for a moment. They stroke her pretty hard.

"Eregion is a small community. No need for us to be famous." She said.

"Oh, but why?" He stood up from his chair. "Why should people put aside the great things your father did? He fought together with lords such as Gil-Galad, Elrond and Glorfindel. He died defending this world. And they have all forgotten him."

"They still mention him sometimes. Rarely though."

Saruman laughed to that.

"I called you Lomelin because I saw your father's strength in you. And I saw how often you were neglected too. After your father's death, your brother took his place and became the new lord of Eregion. Tell me now, why?"  
"Because he is older than me. He was the next in line."

"And tell me now, is he smarter then you, more capable leader, did he bring any prosperity to your people."

"Saruman, you know my brother. His mouth is quicker then his brain."

"How unfair. He- rules over a kingdom and you- wander through Middle Earth in search of something."  
She smiled. "I wander yes, but I'm not in search of anything."

"Everyone wants something, Lomelin. What is it that your wish?"

"I don't have any wishes anymore."

"Wrong, my dear. Come with me and I will show you what your heart yearns for."

He walked to the pedestal where the Palantir was and took the robe of it. The stone turned from its dark blue color to intensive red and then to blue again. Suddenly, as she moved closer to it, Lomelin noticed various shapes in the stone. And those shapes started changing color and suddenly, she saw Eregion in Palantir. And she saw the mountains and the rivers, the woods and the seas, she saw all Middle Earth- from Forodwaith to Gondor, from Arnor to Mordor.

"Choose a part and it can be yours." Saruman said and threw the cape back on the stone.

Lomelin was standing there, speechless.

He repeated what he said earlier.

"What do you mean it can be mine."

"Unite with me and together we shall be on the top, next to the dark lord of Mordor." He said without hesitating.

"Are you mad? You are his ally? That is wrong!" She moved few steps away from him.

"Wrong? No it is not wrong. If you were smart, as everyone says you are, you would stand on our side. On the side of the winners. All the armies of Middle earth shall fall once they face the power Isengard and Mordor- united!" He laughed.

"You cannot join the forces of evil, Saruman." She said.

"Who says your side is right? I gave you the opportunity you cannot let go."

"Why me? I don't wish to be a part of it!"

"And what do you wish? To be our slave? Look at me, Lomelin!" He pulled her close and looked into her eyes.

"I always knew there was a dark side of you. Help me find that." He whispered. "Show them who you are. For your father. Join the strong side. We are the only ones that care for you."

She released herself from his grasp and stood there, in the middle of the hall. Thinking.

"Have you made your decision, Lomelin, daughter of Elineol?"

She looked at the wizard with her big, grayish eyes and said.

"My decision is final, Saruman."

"What does it sound like?"

……………………………………………………………………………….

So, this is it for now, I still have to come up with the things that follow. I hope you like it so far. Review, please!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for your reviews! Constructive criticism is always good. Sorry for grammar and spelling mistakes. I'm not very good in English.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Chapter 2**

**The decision is made**

"You were here to help me when I needed you, Saruman." She started. "You were always a true friend. And I should be honored by this."

He was just looking at her calmly, waiting for her answer.

"And I think that the only right thing is…to join you." She said and looked down. She was calm again. She realized that the only way to prove something to everybody who was holding her down for such a long time was to join Saruman. This was her moment to shine.

"You made a good choice." He smiled cunningly.

"So, tell me everything now. I know there's more to it." She wanted to know what she bargained for. There had to be more to this story.

"Yes, there is more. There is something of a great value that we need. Without that, we cannot succeed."

"What is that?"

"A small thing. A golden ring that Sauron made years ago. And now it is in hands of a hobbit."

"All we have to do is take away a ring from a hobbit?" She smiled.

"It is more complicated than you think. Even the Nine couldn't bring him to us. Elrond is with him now, they're working on the plan. You see what is going on there? They shall find a leader powerful enough to wield the ring and turn us all into his slaves. We cannot let that happen."

"If Elrond is guarding the ring, how can we take it away from them?"

"This is where you step in." He smiled.

"You want me to do it?" She was surprised. "You want me to bring the ring to you?"

"No, no, no. You can not take it because it would take control over you. You cannot bring it in your hands. That is why I need the hobbit. You have to bring the hobbit to me." He explained.

She looked at him for few moments and then smiled bitterly.

"And how am I supposed to do that?"

"Go home, you are much closer to Rivendell there. You will think of something. You are smart." He smiled.

"I hope you don't expect me to march into Rivendell and fight Elrond?" She was getting more and more upset.

"Of course not."

In that moment, she screamed and grabbed her sword noticing an orc coming into the hall.

"Calm down, you are on their side now, remember? Put that down."

"I never thought we're going to fall this low. Working with those rats." She whispered so that the orc couldn't hear her.

"Only with their help we can get what we want." Saruman explained.

She has put the sword back in its sheets and took a deep breath.

"I will do what is in my power. I won't let you down." She said and was ready to leave.

"And remember!" He warned her. "No one should know about this. No one!"

"You can have my word on that, Saruman." She looked at him and left the hall.

Lomelin was soon back on her horse again, riding north, going back home. Her heart was still in doubt but her mind was telling her that she made a good decision. If this had happened few years earlier she would have refused Saruman immediately. But she was too disappointed in life now. All she wanted was to be someone. Someone important and nothing could stop her on her way to the stars now. At least she though that.

"These people around here have never cared too much about me anyway." She thought. "My time has come."

Ten days later and she was back in Eregion. Her brother was already waiting for her. He had something important to tell her. He walked up to her with a grin on his face. Lomelin was feeling sick only by looking at him. The way he was pouncing through the garden just simply irritated her.

"I am invited to Elrond's house. Apparently they need to discuss about something and I am invited. Can you believe that?" He found the idea of him being invited rather strange.

On the mention of Elrond's name and a discussion, she opened her eyes widely.

"Can I come with you?" She asked him without hesitating.

"Sorry, Lomelin. But they invited only me."

"I could help. You know how disorganized and forgetful you tend to be? I would take care of you.", she promised, but there were no good intensions behind those words.

"I would take you, if you were invited, sister dear."

Lomelin thought it would be important for her to go to Rivendell because of the task that Saruman has given to her. But there was no way she could convince her brother to take her too.

"Please, Finar." She begged him.

"And who will stay here and take care of Eregion?" He was worried.

She couldn't answer him that.

"You see. Our people need you. You stay." He told her and went to prepare the things he had to take on the journey.

"There is still time for me to do it." She thought. "When Finar returns from Rivendell, he will tell me everything. I will decide what to do then." She said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Visitors

And Lomenil waited for her brother to return for weeks. But there was no sign of him. She was starting to get nervous.

"What if the ring is already in their hands and there is nothing we can do? What if the hobbit doesn't have the ring anymore?"

And then she decided to go to Rivendell herself. She would pretend that she came because she was worried about her brother. But the truth was that she wanted to see what happened to the ring. She wanted to leave that night, but then she was interrupted by the voice of her maiden Hilenien.

"What is it?" She asked her nervously. "Why do you bother me again?"

"I'm sorry, my lady. But some people are here, looking for a shelter."

"Give them shelter then and leave me alone."  
"But they want to speak to you."

"I don't care. Give them something to eat. I have to go to Rivendell."

"They came from Rivendell."

Lomenil turned around surprised.

"From Rivendell!"

"Yes, my lady. Strange creatures are among them. Tiny ones. Hobbits."

"Hobbits you say?" There was a spark in her eyes again. She pushed Hilenien away and ran towards the main hall where the guests usually waited. She thought this was too good to be true. The one she needs came to her.

The company of nine was already waiting in the hall. They were all tired from the travel and it seemed like they needed to take a bath. And they wouldn't refuse a hot meal.

"Welcome, gentleman, to the kingdom of Eregion." She said cheerfully.

"While, Lomelin. I haven't seen you for ages." Gandalf was happy to see her.

"_Oh no, Gandalf. He is wise, he could suspect something. I better watch myself."_

"The grey pilgrim! How wonderful it is to see you!" She said. "Who did you bring with you?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Let me introduce them to you. This is Aragorn son of Arathorn. The one next to him is Boromir, Denethor's son. And then, there's Legolas son of Thranduil. And Gimli, son of Gloin."

"Brave people of famous father's, there's no doubt." She said. "And what about the rest?"

"You mean the hobbits? They are Frodo Baggins, Samwise Gamgee, Peregrin Took and Meriadoc Brandybuck."

"And tell me, what brings you here?" She wanted to know.

"I will tell you later. We're starving." Gandalf laughed.

"Sorry. I completely forgot. Follow me, to the dining room. I will see that they make something to eat." She said and hurried in front of them.

They left their things in the hallway and went to the dining room. After the dinner, Gandalf stayed with Lomelin, explaining her everything.

"I see. So you plan to get rid of it? To destroy it?" She was surprised.

"Yes. But keep that a secret. I told you that because I trust you. Only few people know about it." He whispered.

She felt bad when she heard that.

"_He trusts me…And I am going to betray him."_

"What are you thinking about?" He noticed she was worried.

"Oh, nothing." She smiled. "But, Mithrandir? Why didn't Elrond take the ring?"

"That ring corrupts everything it touches."

"The hobbit…is he influenced by it then?"

"Not yet. It affects powerful people sooner. And the damage is greater." Gandalf took a deep breath.

"What would it do to you?" She wanted to know.

"I better not think about that."

"So, you say that with this ring you can become the most powerful person alive?" She had that greedy look in her eyes.

"And the most corrupted! Didn't you get any of what I just said? The ring is evil and it should be destroyed." He raised his voice.

"Of course." She agreed, but deep down had some plans of her own.

She had three guest bedrooms. Boromir and Aragorn were in one, Gandalf, Legolas and Gimli in another and the four hobbits in the third.

"If you need anything, just ask for it." She told them and wished them a good night.

And she went to her room where she couldn't sleep all night.

"How to get the hobbit to Saruman? I have to be wise now. I'm not allowed to make a mistake."


End file.
